This invention relates to lamps and more particularly to medical examining lamps.
Medical examining lamps, preferably project light which approximates that of daylight so that the patient's skin tones will appear natural. However, because incandescent lamps have a color temperature in the range of 2600.degree. K.-2900.degree. K. which appears yellow, prior art medical examining lamps employ color correction or lamps which approximate the color temperature of daylight, such as halogen lamps. One common type of prior art color correction was to employ a blue tinted glass cylinder around the incandescent lamp. A major disadvantage of halogen lamps and such color correction glass cylinders was their relative expense.